


Заставь меня жить

by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen), taorina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Soulmates, dislocated fingers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taorina/pseuds/taorina
Summary: Хакс не был знаком с таким понятием, как "любовь". Ненависть? Да. Хитрость? Безусловно. Но что такое "любить" и "быть любимым", вопросы, на которые он уже отчаялся когда-нибудь узнать ответ.Когда в его жизни появилась Роуз Тико, повстанческое отродье, умудрившееся укусить его за палец, Армитаж поймал себя на мысли, что он чувствует её боль. А впрочем, скорее всего ему показалось.Соулмейтов же не существует...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 5





	Заставь меня жить

**Author's Note:**

> Эта многострадальная работа теперь здесь, на АОЗ. С нее началось наше погружение в пейринг Gingerrose, с нее началось вдохновение этими ребятами. 
> 
> У фанфика есть прекрасная обложка от taorina и моё видео, которое я никак не могу выложить, потому что постоянно исправляю его. 
> 
> В общем, наслаждайтесь нашим безумием и любимыми котиками, которые заслужили в конечном итоге счастье.

Хакс неотрывно смотрел в одну точку, раз за разом прокручивая в голове воспоминания о давно ушедшем детстве.

Сколько раз он слышал, что у каждого человека непременно есть соулмейт? Сотни раз? Тысячи? После которого из них он понял, что его бессовестно дурят, и не бывает такого, чтобы тебя любили за просто так. Никто не любит тебя за то, что ты есть. Никто.

Мужчина почувствовал отчетливый удар по затылку: словно кто-то подошёл сзади и ударил его прикладом бластера. Но в каюте никого, да и система бы его оповестила, попади в каюту незваный гость. Генерал только зажмурился, осторожно проведя ладонью по волосам и коснувшись места воображаемого удара: скорее всего обычная головная боль, можно уже и привыкнуть.

Мужчина облокотился на стоящий чуть поотдаль стул. Чёртовы воспоминания не хотели отпускать его так быстро.

Кто-то однажды сказал ему, что любить может только семья. Но Армитажа жизнь обделила и этим. Может, он просто неправильно трактовал слово «любовь»? Что если постоянные побои и издевательства отца на самом деле входили в это понятие? А увечья, которыми было покрыто все его тело, — проявление отеческой заботы о его воспитании? Долгое время Хакс так и думал. А потом, попав в Академию и увидев, как обращаются со своими детьми другие люди, он понял, что зря выдумал это оправдание. Ответ на все мучавшие его тогда вопросы оказался слишком прост. Настолько, что выбил весь воздух из лёгких: отцовская рука больно ударила под дых, заставляя согнуться пополам.

«Его никогда и никто не любил».

— Повстанцы схвачены, Генерал! Эти твари переоделись в наших и собирались перехватить управление кораблём! — голос одного из подчинённых мгновенно развеял неприятные воспоминания, вернув к реальности. Пальцы невольно опустились на бластер, нащупывая курок.

— Повстанцы?! Какого чёрта они ещё живы? — мужчина развернулся к посетителю всем телом и прищурился, заметив в лице собеседника растерянность и страх. Ужас. Именно эту эмоцию Хакс любил видеть больше всего: потому что тогда он переставал чувствовать себя ничтожеством. — Впрочем, я сам с ними разберусь. Спасибо за информацию, — Армитаж вышел из каюты, направившись в указанном ему направлении. Сейчас он отыграется на повстанческих крысах, и все снова встанет на свои места: былое самообладание вернётся к нему, и бестолковые воспоминания, не приносящие никакой радости, снова уйдут на второй план.

***

Раздался выстрел, заставивший Роуз вздрогнуть и зажмуриться. Хакс опустил бластер, не без наслаждения наблюдая за тем, как тело одного из повстанцев опускается на пол. Голова неестественно запрокинулась, а единственный уцелевший теперь уже глаз замер, уставившись на Роуз.

— Финн… — еле слышно шепчет Тико, чем привлекает внимание к себе. Ей хочется закричать, вырваться из захвата держащих её штурмовиков, ударить этого заносчивого рыжего ублюдка, убившего её напарника, но сознание отказывается понимать, что происходит, а тело не поддаётся никаким командам. Будто парализовало.

Генерал убрал бластер и подошёл ближе к оставшейся в живых девушке. Один из штурмовиков ударил её по ногам: Роуз упала на колени, чуть не распластавшись вовсе. Сзади раздались тихие смешки.

Хакс хотел было тоже усмехнуться, заметив, какую забавную гримасу состроила эта девушка, но что-то ударило его под колено, от чего он слегка покачнулся. Ну и что на этот раз? Боль в суставах? Старость? Армитаж резко изменился в лице: снисхождение сменилось на ярость. Надо немедленно с этим покончить, девчонка может стоить ему достаточного количества потерянных нервных клеток.  
Он наклонился и взял Роуз за подбородок, всматриваясь в её глаза. Никакого страха. Кажется, смерть друга больше не внушала ей былого ужаса.

— Когда же, повстанцы стали брать в свои ряды всякий сброд? Неужели, окончательно отчаялись выиграть эту Войну, что начали набирать кого попало? — Роуз дернула головой, желая вырваться из хватки его цепких пальцев.

— А Первый Орден настолько нас боится, что убивает повстанцев безоружными? — ядовито процедила сквозь зубы механик, все же высвободив голову.

— А ты разговорчивая. Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь в камере для допроса! — Хакс сделал ударение на обращение, указав пальцем на девушку. Роуз восприняла этот жест как дополнительное оскорбление, и со всей силы укусила мужчину. Но зубы почти сразу разжались: её собственный палец отозвался болью.

— В допросную её, живо! — проорал в край обозлённый Армитаж и отдернул руку.

Роуз с трудом удержала себя от очередного комментария. Штурмовики дернули её за плечи, поднимая с пола, и поволокли по коридору. Генерал Хакс стремительно шагал впереди, ни разу не обернувшись на безжизненное тело бывшего подчиненного.

***

Роуз подняла заплаканные глаза на своего личного палача в дюрастиловых доспехах и еле сдержала громкий надрывный вздох. Невпечатленный такой скудной реакцией на его старания, штурмовик лишь продолжил выкручивать ее пальцы. Все сильнее и с пугающим удовольствием на лице. Обычно те, кто попадал в это пыточное кресло, уже после первых же изощренных манипуляций кричали от нестерпимо боли и говорили все, что от них требовалось. Но эта девушка… То ли Генерал был мягок по отношению к ней, когда приказал начать со сломанных пальцев, то ли это отребье оказалось слишком терпимым к боли, никакой информации они все ещё от неё не получили.

Тико перевела взгляд на инициатора её пыток, ожидая увидеть схожую со штурмовиком эмоцию: наслаждение смешанное с гневом, что-то сродни воплощению демонической сущности, но… Генерал сгорбился, а мышцы лица будто перекосило от боли. Крепко сжав зубы, неестественно бледный, он упорно глядел куда-то в сторону, и всякий раз, когда раздавался очередной хруст, желваки напрягались на его лице. Он держался за ту же кисть, которую сейчас калечат Тико.

— Три, два, — вдруг нарушил тишину штурмовик.  
Роуз в испуге посмотрела на свои выгнутые пальцы, прежде чем понять, что именно сейчас должно произойти. Она вскрикнула и зажмурилась, приготовившись к новой боли.

— Стоять! Дальше я сам. JM-4567, свободен!

Хакс уловил в поднявшем на него взгляд молодом мужчине чувства удивления и злости. Ему не понравилось, что генерал приказал остановиться. Хотел закончить задуманное, переломать отродью пальцы, чтобы еще долго выла от боли в камере заключения, вызвать животный страх. Идеальный солдат, идеальная подготовка.

В ответ на приказ палач лишь кивнул и строевым шагом вышел из каюты, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Когда штурмовик, наконец, покинул тесное помещение пыточной, Хакс позволил себе помассировать пульсирующую руку в перчатке, стараясь не поднимать её к свету. Пальцы были вывернуты, он чувствовал это слишком явно, так что никакого зрительного подтверждения ему не понадобилось. Он отвёл взгляд от своей кисти и внимательно посмотрел на заключенную. В его голову начали закрадываться отвратительные сомнения.

_— Армитаж! Армитаж!  
К нему бежал белобрысый мальчонка, держа в руке горсть сладостей. Когда он достиг сидящего на берегу моря младшего из Хаксов, еле успел затормозить, чтобы не рухнуть лицом в песок._

_— Куда ты торопишься, Брог? Чуть меня не свалил! — возмутился рыжий мальчик и нахмурился. Левая бровь отдала резкой болью. Отец в этот раз не поскупился, чтобы все видели, что в его доме не будет спуску никому._

_Мальчик протянул Армитажу пару конфет и сам упал на сухую длинную траву. Его глаза специально избегали раны на лице друга. Никаких вопросов. Никакого внимания. Когда он сказал родителям об огромном синяке на спине друга неделю назад, то получил выговор и запрет на разговор о семействе Хаксов. Это было табу: то, что творится в этой страшной семье никого не должно касаться._

_— Вчера мама читала мне книгу о соулмейтах, представляешь?! Мне так понравилось! Там был мужчина, и он любил женщину, которую мог видеть сквозь цеееелую галактику!_

_Армитаж развернул конфету и засунул в рот, прежде чем хмыкнуть. Любовь. Отец говорил ему, что любовь — это сделать из своих отпрысков великих людей, чтобы потом ими гордиться. Даже если они ублюдки. Именно поэтому десятилетний Армитаж проводил большую часть дня за книгами и обучением стрельбе из большинства видов оружия. Однажды, он станет великим, и все будут его бояться._

Бояться. Но сейчас эта девушка с заплаканным лицом смотрела на него… С удивлением? Что? Что за тупое выражение у неё было?

— Чего уставилась? — не выдержал Армитаж и бросил на неё ещё один злой взгляд прежде, чем взять со стола один из клинков. Девушка внимательно следила за каждым его движением, подметив, что лезвие он взял в неповрежденную руку. Подержал немного, посмотрел… подумал, прикинув, стоит или не стоит пробовать то, что пришло ему на ум.

— Я-я… ничего не скажу! — Роуз всхлипнула последний раз и попыталась успокоить дрожь в голосе. Нет, этого рыжего выскочку она не боялась. Напротив, его странное поведение показалось ей более чем интересным. Очень интересным… Но, ошалев от боли и пережитого страха, она не могла ни о чем думать, кроме как о том, чтобы поскорее оказаться далеко-далеко отсюда. Или умереть.

Хакс вернулся к изголовью пыточного кресла, и его взгляд метнулся к руке девушки. Он поддел клинком ткань её кофты, резким движением разрезая половину рукава, тем самым оголяя предплечье.

— Что на этот раз? Собираешься оставить метку вашего ордена? — Тико дернулась, с отвращением взглянув на разорванную ткань и на самого Армитажа. Да у этого придурка явно не все дома. Такой может что угодно вытворить.  
Девушка нахмурилась и смело посмотрела прямо в глаза своему новому палачу. Тот был чем-то явно озадачен, рассматривая в тусклом свете пыточной её руку.  
Армитаж проигнорировал вопрос и, прижав мизинцем и безымянным пальцами кинжал к ладони, попытался свободными пальцами высвободить запястье другой своей руки от застежек обмундирования. В перчатках работать не слишком удобно. Он отложил кинжал, зубами стягивая перчатку с руки. Изящные длинные тонкие пальцы неповрежденной руки почти мгновенно справились с задачей: запястье оказалось на виду, вслед за ним: предплечье. Бледное, ничем не примечательное, если не смотреть на него вблизи и при хорошем свете. Лезвие снова в ладони, сжимаемое теперь уже без перчаток. Хакс, наконец, перевёл напряженный взгляд от своей руки к лицу девушки. Она что, изучает его?

— Прекрати так на меня смотреть! Ещё один взгляд, и твой прежний палач вернётся в камеру, и, учти, он живого места на тебе не оставит! — прошипел раздраженно Хакс и не придумал ничего лучше, чем приставить к горлу Тико лезвие.

Девушка, не желая лишний раз испытывать судьбу, отвела взгляд, осторожно сглотнув. Кинжал опасно коснулся кожи. Генерал вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение холодного металла к собственному кадыку. Осторожное прикосновение, на какой-то миг ему оно показалось даже приятным. 

— Надо с этим покончить! — резко произнёс он и занёс лезвие в воздухе, от чего Роуз задержала дыхание, зажмурившись.

Хакс шумно выдохнул, роняя оружие на пол и закрывая порез на предплечье. Сквозь не плотно сжатые пальцы потекла кровь. Мужчина перевел взгляд со своего предплечья на предплечье Роуз. Он и без того стоял достаточно близко, но все же для достоверности наклонился. Там, где по его коже стекала кровь, на её, Тико, — виднелась красная полоса.


End file.
